The Dragon and the Devil
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: In the darkness is where everyone faces their worst challenges. Two brothers, a father, and a son must see past what they are to save the world from the three most powerful foes they've ever faced. But how can they overcome when their respective pasts still haunt them?


Disclaimer: I own neither series.

Author's note: I know. Another story. These ideas won't leave me alone. With Devil May Cry 5 coming (not the reboot that people called 5, but the 5th entry in the original game series), and given the hype I'm feeling for Castlevania on Netflix, I just couldn't help but bring this idea together. The idea itself will be fairly easy. However, there will be some liberties taken for the sake of this crossover. That said, I hope you all enjoy this first entry.

* * *

Castlevania CityNighttime

In the back alley of a church that was in the heart of the city, built as though part of the castle, a pale white haired man rushed around to the front of the church. He kept on his dark overcoat with his hood on so as to hide his true appearance from the late night street walkers, from hustlers to prostitutes. No one gave it much thought about a hooded figure running so he was grateful that the people weren't a nuisance.

"I have to hurry. I don't have much time," he said as he entered the church.

As he went into the cathedral, he went to the wall to the right at the front row of the pews. With a swift punch, the bricks of the wall came down and revealed a secret passage. As he entered, he looked up and levitated up what almost appeared to be a spiral staircase. When he finally reached the top, he found himself in a throne room with an adjacent room that held a coffin. As he hurried in, he looked inside only for his face to have shock written all over.

"Empty?! No! How?! I must find him. I must find him!" the man shouted as he turned and his long white hair flailed about as if an unseen force were emanating from him.

* * *

Devil May CryRedgrave City, USAEarly Evening

A silver haired man sat in the chair of his office at his desk with a black shirt, dark pants, and black ankle high boots. His red coat hung on the coat rack with his famous guns, Ebony and Ivory, holstered inside the coat. His relaxation was interrupted with a hard knocking at the door of his building. The man rolled his eyes as he sat his chair on all four legs.

"Come on in!" he yelled. As the door opened, another man with his same face but with his silver hair slicked back. In his left hand was a katana that appeared unassuming. Unlike the man in red, the man in blue wore a blue coat. He eyed the man sitting down and said, "Is this how you choose to spend your time, little brother?"

"Just because we're ten minutes apart doesn't mean you're the boss of me, Vergil. Now, what do I owe this visit?"

Vergil simply shook his head with a smirk as he walked over to his brother. "Dante, your laziness never ceases to amaze me."

"So what? I should be like you and take this job too seriously? Far as I'm concerned, I can have some fun while I take out the demon scum, especially after what happened to our moth-"

"I've told you before: never mention it around me."

Dante held his hands up in surrender. The subject of their late mother, Eva, was a sore spot for both of them. But Dante could always see that Vergil was more deeply affected by it than he always let on. It nearly drove the brothers apart when they were young adults trying to stop the rise of the Temen-ni-gru tower. A man named Arkham attempted to manipulate both brothers and his own daughter into opening a portal between Earth and the netherworld. Vergil wanted to be like their father, but he remembered what made the legendary warrior Sparda a great defender.

"So why are you here?" Dante asked.

"I did some investigating. It seems there's some chaos stirring since we defeated Mundus. The demons are in hiding, almost like they're waiting for something."

Dante straightened up at hearing that statement. Mundus had led an attempt to kill the brothers on a lone island as he prepared to enter the mortal plane. The fight itself was hard-fought and it took the brothers haring their father's power and working together to bring down the demonic leader.

"So even the small fry are trying to steer clear. That's never good. Did you tell our...friends?" Dante asked. Vergil simply raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes. And to put it in your terms, Lady is still pissed at you for not paying her back for her part in the last job you two handled."

Dante simply narrowed his eyes at the thought. Lady was always reliable for back-up and could hold her own against most demons. But he also remembered the temper she had when she didn't get results. Instead, she simply let the red-clad devil hunter pay for any damages done by demons. Before the twins could say anything else, the door to Devil May Cry opened and a woman walked in. She was a Caucasian woman with dark hair almost to her shoulders, with it styled in a fringe. She wore a white button down shirt that was open and a white shirt under it with black short shorts and black motor cycle chaps. The most distinctive feature were her mismatched eyes; the right eye was blue and the left eye was red.

"And you'll still be paying me back for it," Lady said as she entered. She stopped to pause and glance at Vergil before she went on to address the younger twin. "Your brother is right. And it's not just the city. I have some contacts who travel around the world and it's happening on every continent. This is bigger than the tower incident. It's even bigger than what you told me about Mallet. We need to be on guard."

"Is that the only reason you came here?" Dante asked as he gave her a penetrating stare. Lady looked to Vergil who simply shrugged. "There's been reports of vampires. And they're working with the demons."

* * *

Castlevania City

The sky was still dark as a pale man with shoulder length black hair walked the city streets in a dark red shirt, black plants, black boots, and a blood red coat with gold filigree. Of course for him, he no longer felt like a man after his millennium old existence. It didn't take him long to regain his powers, though he wondered what exactly the entity in the castle wanted with him regaining his powers. Still, he wouldn't bow to the wishes of the demon. He stopped in the middle of the empty street as he turned and found a man standing behind him. The visitor had long dirty blonde hair with crystal blue eyes and he had a smile yet eerily bright smile.

"Gabriel Belmont. Known as the Dragon, Dracul, and even Dracula. Do you still intend to be humanity's enemy until Satan and his army return?" the stranger asked. Gabriel scowled and summoned his void sword and faced the newcomer.

"Right now, you only need worry about me as your enemy. Do you intend to stand against me archangel?" he said as he pointed the sword at the being before him. The stranger smiled. "I'm not your enemy. Humanity is not, nor was it ever your enemy. Most of all, God is not your enemy."

"And why should I trust you after all that I've done? How do I know you're not another demon seeking to control me?" the age old vampire asked with a hint of resignation. The archangel simply looked at Gabriel and said, "I'm Michael. I'm here to tell you that you're being put back on the path. But it means fighting against Satan full force. And you won't be alone."

Gabriel heard the footfalls of metal boots hit the ground and turned to be greeted by another newcomer. He had dark brown hair styled after his grandson, Simon, but his left eye was scarred. He had a white jacket with a hood and a sleeveless green vest over the jacket, and he had what appeared to be the dark gauntlet as well as the cyclone boots.

"Hello Gabriel," the newcomer said.

Gabriel looked at him closely. "You're a Belmont."

"Victor Belmont. The last of your descendants. You are not the only one was is fighting Satan and his servants."

"Why do you wish to help me Victor? In case you forgot, I'm your enemy."

Victor shook his head. "No. We were not your enemy. The master of the mirror was intent on turning your family against you for some reason. But that has changed. We need to reunite our family. Our else all will end."

Gabriel looked at Victor and at Michael before he simply inclined his head. Michael simply smiled. "Glad we have an understanding."

* * *

Dumari Island

Vie de Marli

Night time

A tall, lithe woman with bright red hair and tanned skin moved swiftly as she spun away from the demon attacker. The creature appeared as a bipedal goat with chiropteran wings. As the goat-like demon attacked, the woman ducked smoothly only to come back up with a swipe of her curved sword, which she held in an underhand fashion. The goat-like demon was bisected and the demon disintegrated. When the last of the demons were destroyed, she sensed a presence nearby and looked up. In a flash of light, she transformed into an angelic looking creature covered in feathers and flew towards her home.

She arrived and found Matier waiting for her. She was glad that her adoptive mother was okay. After having their house destroyed once, she wasn't sure what to expect. Matier looked to her daughter and said, "Lucia. The demons gorw bolder, don't they?"

"They do. Ever since Dante returned from the underworld, the demons don't even bother to rise to the surface. But now they come out in the open to attack the public."

"That'll be the least of your problems if nothing is done about this...infestation," came the monotone voice of a man. The two ladies looked up to see a dark-haired man with a cane standing under the arch. He had hair that reached just above his chin. He was dressed in all black clothing, with his jacket open and showing his chest, with black boots, and black tattoos all over his arms.

Lucia moved her hands to the handles of her blades and asked, "Who are you?"

"You may call me V," the stranger said. "I need your help, as does the world once again."

"What do you need from me?" the redhead said.

V looked into her eyes and said, "Your power and skills. You see...the demons are not just here because of one powerful demon. They are here because three powerful demons are about to resurrect. I'm finding everyone I can to help bring them down."

"There hasn't been an invasion of this magnitude since the days of Sparda," Matier said. V looked tot he old woman. "Sparda defeated Mundus because Mundus was the weakest of the three. The other two are in a far greater class."

Lucia looked to Matier and the old woman simply nodded. "I'll help you. But I find out you're lying to me, I will kill you. Now, where do we begin?"

V simply smirked.

* * *

Redgrave City

Vergil used the Yamato to slice a Hell Vanguard demon and a vampire into multiple pieces. He had destroyed multiple creatures that had crossed over and infested a mansion, supposedly haunted by spirits of the restless dead. The mansion had been cleared out and Vergil left out the doors. As he came out to the setting sun, he was greeted by the sight of Trish. Vergil tried his hardest not to glare at her but it was difficult. Ever since he and Dante had defeated Mundus, Dante had shown mercy and decided to bring the demonic construct home with them, even though Vergil was not fond of the idea.

"So they're gone? A lot of small fry coming ou tof the woodwork," the blond said. Vergil simply nodded. Trish looked at the older twin. "Are you gonna stop being upset with whatever it is that's bugging you?"

"You don't understand how I feel! Don't try to pretend that you do!"

"Just tell me so I can help! It's been five years and you still hate me!"

Vergil resisted drawing Yamato. "You stupid bitch...I don't hate you. I never hated you. I'm angry because you're a reminde rof what we lost. You probably never saw her picture in Dante's office. But you look exactly like our mother, just as she was before those demons killed her. But you are not her. You'll never be her."

"I'm sorry. But I can't help what or who I am," Trish said. "I'm not trying to replace your mother. I just...I want to do something to repay the kindness shown to me by two men who are half demon, but also human."

Vergil didn't say anything for a few moments. "You should meet up with Lady. She wouldn't mind the backup."

Trish nodded and jumped high into the sky. When she was out of sight, Vergil turned to leave the mansion when he felt a presence. He closed his eyes and sensed that the power was demonic in nature but it wasn't a pure demon.

"Come out and face me! You don't want to give me the pleasure of hunting you down myself!"

The stalker stepped out from behind the shadows. Vergil saw a pair of amber eyes belonging to a pale white haired main reveal themselves. However, when he stepped fully to reveal himself, Vergil saw that he wasn't just pale. He appeared as though he was practically dead. Vergil's eyes lowered and saw what appeared to be nodachi, with potent magical energy.

"Who are you and why are you in my city?" the blue clad warrior asked.

"I'm only here to find a target. I have no intention of interfering in your life, half-breed," the white haired man said.

Vergil had his thumb ready to flick his sword partially out of his scabbard. "And how can I trust you if I don't know you?"

"Fine. My name is Alucard. Son of Dracula, the Dragon," he smirked as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well then, Alucard, if you don't want this to turn ugly, then be on your way out of this city. We have enough demons running through here."

Alucard looked astonished at the thought of demons entering the human world, especially in the modern day. "I cannot do that just yet. My target is here in this city."

Vergil narrowed his eyes. The older twin son of Sparda drew his sword. "Then perhaps you can show me what you can do. It wouldn't do to leave you facing demons by yourself."

Alucard grew angry. "Very well. Come on!"

* * *

Author's note: I want to make it clear that Vergil is very different in this story than he is in the games. He is still calm, cool, and level-headed. He does want to be stronger but did not intend to do so by bridging the human and demon worlds. I often wondered why that story idea was chosen. Though I supposed it makes sense. I just wish Vergil could've found his redemption looking at the whole story. Also, because I'm combining these two universes, that means certain rules will be changing. I hope this was a good setup for you guys.


End file.
